The Celebrity
by animequeen03
Summary: Sakura is a celebrity,but she has to go to Konoha University because of her education.So she decides to put her music to a brake until she is ready for the fame again.She is crowed with a bunch of fans during her first day but after a week everything is cooled down.


_**The Celebrity**_

_**Chapter 1:The Breaking News**_

Sasuke was sitting on the couch switching some channels until he found an intresting channel _._He decided to watch.

(If you want to skip just go down till you see a line)

* * *

(Song)

Yeah~ Sakura to the Haruno To the sky high Get 'em high Yes we ready to go

Coldly, tell me even more coldly That you can leave me Those words were a Miss Miss Oh Mistake Everybody got it LA LA LA LA

Tik Tik Tok Tok Tears drop Digi Digi Bob Bob to the Sound Broken like the shattered pieces of glass The two of us break it now

Did you say that our love was changed up by the heavens? I can't believe those words

Tell me Why why why I am only wanting you No Bye bye bye Don't ever say those sad words again I can try try try If you will come back You know I want get get get your love

Love Love Love Everybody Clap Clap Clap I want you back to me The times that I used to hold your hands in my dreams I want to go back to those days

Love Love Love Everybody Clap Clap Clap I want you back to me If you will come back to me at least in my dreams I would feel like I own the whole world

Oh Oh What I want I wanna go back To those times we were together Today as well, Miss Miss Missing you Everybody got it LA LA LA LA

Tik Tik Tok Tok Raindrops fall Digi Digi Bob Bob to the Sound Because of the heart tearing pain The two fof us Break it now One day just for one day I want to love I am desperate like this

Hold me cry cry cry Can't you hear my voice? Oh Hi Hi Hi Every day I am looking for you Tell me lie lie lie That you will come back You say I want get get get your love

Love Love Love Everybody Clap Clap Clap I want you back to me The times that I used to hold your hands in my dreams I want to go back to those days

Love Love Love Everybody Clap Clap Clap I want you back to me If you will come back to me at least in my dreams I would feel like I own the whole world

Yeah We make you higher I`m ready for this Sakura Haruno microphone

Check one two

If feels like you will come to be if I call for you I can't believe this farewell

Tell me Why why why I am only wanting you No Bye bye bye Don't ever say those sad words again I can try try try If you will come back You know I want get get get your love

Hold me cry cry cry Can't you hear my voice? Even if I close my eyes or cover my ears I see you can I could hear you Tell me lie lie lie That you will come back You say I want get get get your love

Love Love Love Everybody Clap Clap Clap I want you back to me The times that I used to hold your hands in my dreams I want to go back to those days

Love Love Love Everybody Clap Clap Clap I want you back to me If you will be with me even for one second I would feel like I own the whole world Love Love Love

DONE THE SONG

* * *

"Ladies and gentelman that was the Sakura Haruno performing live "said the MC

"So Sakura you told me that at the end of the song you would like to tell everyone something"said the MC

"Yeah,what I wanted to say was that I plan on going to highschool for my education so I plan on taking a break from all this fame"said Sakura

"Well this is some shocking news when do you plan on returning to all this fame?"Said the MC

"Maybe after I am done the first year of Highschool"said Sakura

"Well,this will be sad we will miss your singing"said the MC

"Don't worry you can call me anytime to perform after 1 year I will perform all you want"said Sakura

"Okay,Well that Sakura the kind sweet girl we will miss her I bid you my farewell"said the MC

"Same to you"said Sakura

"Well this is the end of the show I was planning to have some happy news after the end but unfortunately it was shockingly Sad people"said the MC

The lights went on and everyone left the went behind the stage to the dressing room to change after she was done she bid everyone farewell and to see them in a Sakura was done all of that she went home to her walked in the house and all the maids greeted her saying.

"Welcome home "said all the maids

"Hello everyone,can you please get a bath ready for me?"

"Of course "said a maid

"Oh,and also you can have a the rest of the day off after you prepare a bath and same to the other maids but if 1 can saty it would be nice but don't force yourself"said Sakura

"Thank you "said all the maids

"I will stay with you"said Yumi

"Thank you,Yumi"

" ,Your bath is ready and I will be leaving now"said Akira

"Thank you"said Sakura

She walked up the stairs and in the washroom and took a bath.

"Ahhh,this is heaven I wish I can stay in the bath all day"thought Sakura

"Damn right you are"said her Inner

"Oh so your back where have you been all these 4 months?"thought Sakura

"I was having some trouble"said the Inner

"Not gonna bother to ask"thought Sakura

Sakura got out of the bath and dried herself and walked out of the door wearing boy shorts and a bra

" please dry your hair it is still wet"said Yumi

"Don't worry"said Sakura

"Also please put some clothing on"

"It's not like we have any visitors"said Sakura

"Just don't get sick then"said Yumi

Then the door bell rang

Sakura ran to her room and got a white strapless tan-top with a belt and some tough Denim jean shorts.

" you have some one at the door"said Yumi

"I am comming"said Sakura

She ran down the stairs and walked to the door.

"Hello,how may I help you?"asked Sakura politely

"Hi,I am your next door neighbour Uchiha Mikoto and this is Fugaku Uchiha"

"Oh,Hi you guys must be the new people who moved here,please come in"said Sakura

"Thank you"said Mikoto

Sakura lead them to the living room

"Would you like anything to drink?"asked Sakura

"No,it's okay"said Mikoto and Fugaku

"I have some tea that I made but I am not sure if you want to drink it are you sure?"asked Sakura

"Yes,but if you want us to drink it we will"said Fugaku

"Just hold on a minute then please"said Sakura

Sakura left the living room and went to the kitchen and made some tea.

"Don't you think this girl is very polite?"asked Mikoto

"Yes,I think Sasuke should learn from her"said Fugaku

Then Sakura came back with some tea in her hands,she placed a cup in front of Mikoto and Fugaku and poured the tea very elegantly.

"Carefull it is still hot"said Sakura

"Thank you very much "said Mikoto

"Yeah thank you"said Fugaku

" where are all your maids"asked Mikoto

"Oh,I gave them a day off because they are always helping so I gave them a brake"said Sakura

"Oh,I see you are a very kind girl like you mother"said Mikoto

* * *

I decided to end this chappie


End file.
